Changelog Archive
The changelog was getting rather long so we're going to start archiving the older bits. Older Changelog Entries 2.0.93.0 (09-11-2013 1:08:16) - added options button to granger - new option in granger: updating horse age and health from any event log line, default enabled - new option in granger: allow updating/adding horses regardless of selected herds, default off, note: when adding, horse goes to random selected herd, at least one has to be selected and it is still not possible to add duplicate names to same herd - new option in granger: grooming column time hiding is now adjustable (by default, groomed time is not visible if more than 1 hour ago) - few granger tweaks 2.0.92.0 (06-11-2013 23:09:19) - fixed bug, where granger would constantly wait for AH skill lookup (due to server group search not being triggered) 2.0.91.0 (06-11-2013 22:00:06) - ok, NOW the download size is smaller! ... I hope. 2.0.90.0 (06-11-2013 21:52:12) - when creating new herd, it is now possible to simply hit enter after entering name in dialog box - added a special popup warning to Granger, for a situation when no Animal Husbandry skill is available, but newly adding horse shows traits (indicating that player has some skill in reality) - exception traces in wa logs should no longer show incorrect local code file paths - reduced download size of updates 2.0.89.0 (06-11-2013 20:34:28) - fix for bug, when changing favor notify sound would not work until WA is restarted 2.0.88.0 (03-11-2013 17:01:20) - new system to track current server name, for each group, for each game character - improved server group handling in timers 2.0.87.0 (03-11-2013 13:54:57) - more fixes for rock leveling - to make gathering and sending feedback easier, log is now saved in individual files per program session - log button on the main assistant screen now opens current log file, while the "open log dir" option is moved to options menu 2.0.86.0 (02-11-2013 20:58:52) - fixed bug with individually adjusted sound volume not always working 2.0.85.0 (01-11-2013 10:38:40) - fix for granger not finding correct AH skill for epic players 2.0.84.0 (30-10-2013 20:45:59) - Wurm Assistant is now safeguarded against being run multiple times at the same time. - Launcher has also received multiple-run safeguard, but new launcher version must be downloaded manually. 2.0.83.0 (29-10-2013 23:36:31) - fix for bug, where granger incorrectly determines player server group - fix for bug, where granger finds incorrect skill level for player - server name/group tracking of granger has been moved to new dedicated tracking system for better reliabity 2.0.82.0 (27-10-2013 19:23:13) - more tweaks to queue sounds for leveling 2.0.81.0 (27-10-2013 18:20:36) - fix for queue sound triggering all the time while leveling mine floors 2.0.80.0 (13-10-2013 22:54:59) - more publish system testing 2.0.79.0 (13-10-2013 21:38:35) - new publish system testing 2.0.78.0 (13-10-2013 19:55:48) - Exit prompt is now optional and off by default 2.0.77.0 (13-10-2013 18:11:32) - Fix for mp3 playback in installer version of WA - When server status web feed is not available, log will now correctly show server name for that link - Debugging symbols temporarily added to installer version - WA2 will now automatically add "say /uptime" and "say /time" to autorun.txt for all wurm client players, if it's not there already - Uptime and wurm date time is now checked against both web feeds and data gathered from wurm logs, with preference to wurm logs unless very outdated - Readded minimize to tray and start minimized options - Readded context menu on tray icon - Added a system to bring up latest news on program updates, when appropriate - Failure to obtaining latest web feed information is no longer reported as error - Program now asks for close confirmation 2.0.76.0 (06-10-2013 17:34:01) - New timer for new wurm junk selling feature, tracking the time until next reset and the amount sold during current cooldown 2.0.75.0 (03-10-2013 14:10:40) - Granger: fix for a bug involving adding / updating horses, where examining second horse before first is finalize, would cause overwriting of branding or foal status 2.0.74.0 (30-09-2013 21:15:44) - bugfix for Backpack throwing errors on remove attempts, if the backpack window was not created 2.0.73.0 (24-09-2013 18:30:24) - Fix for mp3 support 2.0.72.0 (22-09-2013 16:40:51) - icon is back - publishing is set and bugfixed, ready for website - wiki menu option is now more visible - blog menu option is now called discussion and links to official WA thread rather than blog - news will again be posted in the WA thread and blog will serve for more techy posts that may be of use to future WA devs, if any 2.0.71.0 (22-09-2013 0:34:42) - Fix for popups stealing focus - Fix for medit cooldown from before uptime reset to still apply afterwards (only up to 30 minutes, until further testing is done) - Calendar now remembers window size 2.0.70.0 (06-09-2013 21:46:02) - Reorganized the code again, so that solution is completely self-contained - New build robot for version updates, publishing and updating changelog 2.0.69.0 (05-09-2013) - Error window disabled due to many issues - Bugfix for Backpack 2.0.68.0 (04-09-2013) - New module: Backpack, will contain all the little tools 2.0.67.0 (02-09-2013) - Better error window for GUI and similar peculiar exceptions 2.0.66.0 (01-09-2013) - Granger: bugfix for Prefer Unique Traits advisor option working totally incorrectly. 2.0.65.0 (18-08-2013) - Granger: fix for horse age glitches - Granger: fixed the granger help window appearing behind the granger window - WurmUtils lib fix: changed how server status web feeds are queried, to avoid issues on some Windows configurations 2.0.64.0 - Timers: added special option to show skill for timers: player (faith) and meditation 2.0.63.0 - Fix for Rolf's time machine temporal distortions causing timers to go whaacko 2.0.61.0 - Timers bugfix: attempt to fix sermon reset issues for prayer timer - Log will now show what was exactly extracted for server uptimes and dates - Granger fix: reworded breeding problem popup, added some creature names to blacklist 2.0.60.0 - Granger bugfix: possible fix for Genesis issues 2.0.59.0 - Granger bugfix: another bug with incorrect color hints fixed 2.0.58.0 - Granger bugfix: negative breed values caused incorrect color hints 2.0.57.0 - Granger bugfixes: bred tooltips, age sorting, attempt to fix Genesis handler 2.0.56.0 - Granger: breeding not-in-mood is now back to 45 minutes instead of 24 hours 2.0.55.0 - A menu link to Contributions and Supporters page - A menu link to assistant blog 2.0.54.0 - Granger: temporary help window until wiki is up to date 2.0.53.0 - Granger: Bad trait exclude option bugfix 2.0.52.0 - Bugfix for 24-hour not in mood context menu option 2.0.51.0 - Doubleclick on horse opens comments editing window - Option to keep comparing low age horses, if the low age horse is the selected one 2.0.50.0 - Granger: more debugging window size issues 2.0.49.0 - Granger: debugging window size issues 2.0.48.0 - Granger: fixes for clearing/setting diseased/dead flags on smile-examine 2.0.47.0 - Granger: breed advisor can now ignore dead tags 2.0.46.0 - Granger: breed advisor can now ignore sold tags 2.0.45.0 - Granger: Genesis cast handling: horse update trait sanity check disabled for 1 hour after such cast - Granger: Best candidate highligh is now full-row - Added donation button 2.0.42.0 - And yet another WinXP fix 2.0.41.0 - Disabled import/export until it's implemented - Another bugfix for WinXP 2.0.40.0 - Bugfix for WinXP and saving horselist layout 2.0.39.0 - Granger 2.0 => http://blog.aldurcraft.com/WurmAssistant/post/Granger-The-Second1 2.0.38.0 - Popup duration option for meditation timer 2.0.37.0 - Bugfix for 0-duration timers 2.0.36.0 - Settings bugfix 2.0.35.0 - Duration of a timer can now be adjusted in its options 2.0.34.0 - Some code to prevent some common reasons for settings resets - Should settings reset happen regardless of above, old .xml file will be preserves so the file can be recovered/fixed 2.0.33.0 - Added button to mod calendar season lists - not-yet-working granger UI prototype 2.0.32.0 - Accidental build, but fully working 2.0.31.0 - Minor bugfixes - Button on main assistant window now opens entire log dir as opposed to single file 2.0.30.0 - Small tweak for potential bugs involving wurm log reading 2.0.29.0 - Timers should now correctly update themselves after server uptime changes between wurm sessions - Assistant log will now be saved in daily files (old files will be deleted if logs go above 64 MB) 2.0.28.0 - Added menu option to open Wurm Assistant Wiki 2.0.27.0 - Fixed a bug where clicking X on popup with "wait until clicked" timer setting would stop all future popups from showing 2.0.26.0 - Main window will no longer remember it's position due to issues with starting off-screen 2.0.25.0 - Readded the "(max)" text to prayer timer, when it hits daily limit - Added a timer option to make popup/sound happen, when cooldown is ready on assistant launch 2.0.23.0 - Fix for custom timers not triggering for past events 2.0.21.0 - Fix for crashing Timers window 2.0.20.0 - Timer main window remembers its size - Fixed bug with removing custom timers 2.0.19.0 - Turn Off button on timer settings window is now on the other side and has proper icon 2.0.18.0 - Timers are back and improved greatly: ^ MUCH better display ^ They will work seamlessly for players traveling between Freedom and Epic ^ It is now possible to add more custom timers ^ Popups can now be made persistent (stay visible until closed manually) ^ Some of the old bugs should be fixed - Fixed issues with displaying changelog.txt on updates - Assistant settings window added - Wizard can now be started again via options menu 2.0.17.0 - Changelog on new versions now appears if that option was chosen in wizard - Log Searcher can now detect and open links in default windows browser - Log Searcher will no longer rebuild itself after each update 2.0.15.0 - WinXP detection and layout adjustments 2.0.14.0 - SoundNotify is back and renamed Sound Triggers, - Sound Triggers also got some love: ^ better ui for alt support ^ moddable queue sound trigger list as an advanced option ^ added tooltips and changed some names to make it less confusing - Font in module configurator is now bigger - Season list for calendar is now moddable - Log output is now a bit more readable - Module configurator now shows correct module names 2.0.12.0 - Log Searcher is back (added some tooltips to clarify things) - Calendar is back (slightly improved, fixes for all know problems included) - added a little window to track error counts - Main UI: buttons to open log file and forum thread now work, disabled menu options that aren't yet implemented - Program will now work correctly if placed in directores that have whitespace in their names - Fixes for Win XP: pictures in wizard will now size properly, log searcher will handle low desktop resolution better - Fixed crash on disabling modules